


It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

by Sh4rky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkish Victor, I promise I'm trying for a happy ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Otabek Altin, Retirement, This alternate universe is kind of backwards, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: When the tabloids had made comments that Yuri and Otabek were too young to get married and bond, Yuri had furiously told them they were wrong, that they had his grandfather's approval and that was all he needed. They were eighteen and twenty-one, been seeing each for two years and were deeply in love.Ten years later, however, the Alpha was almost glad his grandfather hadn't lived to see them get to the point they were now at (almost, because no one made pirozhki as good as he did, though Yuuri was the closest of any of them, and because then he'd someone else to go and complain to).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a work in progress.
> 
> I don't have a beta, but I read through it multiple times before I posted it. Let me know if there are any major mistakes!
> 
> This is my first YOI fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 13/1/18 for some clarification.

Yuri noticed Otabek slip into the arena, his composure as stoic as ever. Yuri quirked an eyebrow at his husband in confusion, he never came to the rink while he was teaching, but Otabek gave nothing away in his expression. Yuri turned his gaze back to his students, a bunch of starry-eyed five to eight year old beginners. It was a class Yuri had picked up before he had his own junior-level students to coach to fill the time, but kept teaching because he had fallen in love with the ice all over again. Everyone had been completely surprised to find out how well the Alpha handled children.

Class was soon over, and Yuri patiently helped the younger of the students out of their skates, grinning brightly when they thanked him. There was an emptiness he felt when they all ran to their parents, one he'd probably never have filled.

Everyone had expected Yuri to be the one who didn't want kids, but ever since his retirement, there was nothing he wanted more. It was Otabek who didn't want kids and it put more strain on their marriage than Yuri had ever thought they would ever go through.

“Beka.” Yuri greeted his husband with a chaste kiss  before sitting next to him. “What's up? I thought I mentioned I have evening practice with Maxim and Luka?”

Otabek shrugged, “Yura, do I need a reason to come see my husband?”

 _‘There's always a reason,’_ Yuri thought and rolled his eyes while tapping his fingers on the cold bench. “You never come to the rink for no reason.” He glanced over to Otabek, who wouldn't meet his gaze.

“I got offered last minute to be part of a huge American tour. I'm on my way to the airport, and I will be gone for six months,” the Omega stated plainly.

Otabek’s part time DJing was part of what had Yuri interested in him when they were young, but when he took to it full time after retiring it lost a lot of it's charm. He was always gone on tour, or at the studio, or on his laptop. Yuri never saw his husband. It never bothered him when they were both competing, but now they were both retired and supposed to have all the time in the world for each other.

“I thought we were going to have your heat together before the Junior Grand Prix started?” Yuri looked down at his feet, his cheeks suddenly warm in the chill of the rink. It was the only reason why Otabek was home for more than a couple weeks, taking to local clubs instead of international ones.

Otabek shrugged yet again. ‘ _God, is this the only way he knows how to reply?’_ Yuri thought bitterly. The man had shrugged his way through many arguments and conversations.

“I'll suppress for longer and I'll be back before World’s. If worse comes to worse, I'll go to a heat hotel. America is much more progressive when it comes to Omegas so it'd be safe.”

Yuri nodded curtly. It wouldn't be the first time the two had missed their scheduled heat and rut time together, but it felt like losing one of the last things that they did together. Not that bonded pairs were allowed to divorce in Russia or that he wanted one, plus they both had public images to keep up.

“You're really good at handling those kids.” Otabek tried complementing, but to Yuri it felt like a backhanded slap.

‘ _Yet you won't give me own? Am I bad Alpha to you? Do you wish someone else gave you that bond?’_ Yuri fumed staring at the faded mark on Otabek’s neck, but kept his words to himself. They'd had that conversation so many times now it felt scripted, so Yuri bit his tongue for once.

The tension in the air was palpable as they sat without speaking, only breaking when Maxim and Luka stepped into the rink. Yuri snapped up towards them, turning back to his husband to give him a hug and kiss before he flew off to America.

“You better fucking call me Beka,” Yuri hissed, “at least once a week, and text me when you land.”

“Of course Yura.” Otabek said quietly, nuzzling his face into his neck and rubbing his wrists along his back to scent Yuri while Yuri did the same. He still found immense comfort in his husband's scent.

Yuri pulled away and glared at his students. “What are you staring at,” he barked, “get stretched and warmed up, we're working on your short program step sequences. I can't let Katsudon watch your programs if you keep doing them as you are.”

(Their step sequences were actually well executed, and Yuuri had was the one who helped him draw up the choreography.)

 

* * *

 

 

Throwing his duffle bag onto the floor, Yuri stomped through his sleek apartment to the kitchen. It was a good practice, those kids taking his criticisms quite well. If Yuri was snappier than usual though, neither Maxim or Luka said anything. He had half a mind to call Yuuri to brag about how his students were performing their step sequences so well, but it was late. Yuri had stayed at the rink well after his students left, exhausting himself in an attempt to release his frustrations and it was now after midnight. With four kids and a fifth one ready to come any day now, there was no way in hell Yuuri was awake.

Yuri opened the fridge which was packed with food, as they were getting prepared for a heat. Yuri was going to have to freeze some or give it away; there was no way he could eat all of it before it went bad.

He closed it without grabbing anything and trudged over to the master bedroom. Yuri knew he should shower but exhaustion took over and he collapsed onto Otabek’s side of the king sized bed. Taking a deep breath, he wondered how long his husband's scent would last. Probably no more than a few days since they had just changed the sheets yesterday for nesting preparation.

At least he had tomorrow off. He could shower in the morning and then spend most of the morning in his pajamas, maybe invite Yuuri and his brood over for late lunch or early dinner to help him deal with the food in his fridge. Victor was out of town as often as Beka, but left all of his four children with the pregnant Omega. If Yuuri were _his_ family, if _he_ had beautiful children like theirs with Otabek, he'd never leave them on their own for that.

Yuri stopped that train of thought. He wasn't jealous of Yuuri’s situation (the Omega complained often of the aches and pains of pregnancies and trying to take care of four children at the same time) but the glimmer in his eyes as watched the children playing was something he wanted. He couldn't understand how Victor could leave that for anything.

He passed out on top of the blankets and drifted through dreams of children with dark hair and bright green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has Yuuri and the kids over for dinner.
> 
> I can't summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.

Yuri regretted passing out as he did almost as soon as he woke up. His waist-length golden hair was going to take forever to brush out since it fell out of the messy bun he had it in, he was hungry, his skin was sticky with dried sweat that made his clothes cling uncomfortably, and he was certain his Alpha scent was now permeating the room. He sniffed at his husband's pillow. Yup, he had accidentally overpowered his husband's scent and he wasn't going to smell it again for six months. The thought left an odd hollow feeling in his chest this time and an ache in his bond and Yuri wondered if it had to do with the knowledge he would be missing Otabek’s heat.

 

Groaning, Yuri rolled himself out of his bed and grabbed his phone, only to groan again when he realised he hadn't plugged it in. Three startled kittens jumped down off of the bed and skittered out of the bedroom, excited to be fed now that their owner was awake. He quickly scrolled through his notifications to see a text from Otabek that simply stated “ _ Landed”  _ with an American flag emoji.  _ At least he remembered to text me this time,  _ Yuri thought with some resentment as he made his way to the kitchen, leaving his phone to charge while he got ready. Last time Otabek had gone on tour he didn't get any sort of message from him until a couple of days after. To say Yuri was pissed would be an understatement.

 

He had noted it was eleven, and fed his kittens (Otabek had nothing to say about their sudden appearance) while they circled around his ankles before he head back to the bathroom. He was grateful for their warmth during Otabek’s absences and hoped that Otabek had remembered to feed them yesterday before he had left. He was too exhausted last night to notice any squeaky pleas.

 

The black glassy tiles of the bathroom floor were cool under Yuri’s feet while he brushed out the tangles from his hair, but the water from the shower was scalding hot and soothed Yuri’s aching muscles. He had to find a better way to vent his frustrations before he wound up in the hospital. Again. Yuri wasn't an complete idiot, he knew his body wasn't able to handle the gruelling workouts he used to put himself through. However the ice had always been what he used to work through his emotions. A few years back, he had tried to use baking and while the goods were delicious, he ended up with so much Yuuri had banned him from it because he ended up eating most of them.  (Yuuri had apparently been chastised by his doctor for how much weight he had gained that pregnancy.) 

 

Yuri sighed and stepped out of the shower with bright pink skin that stung after hitting the cool air. He quickly dried his hair and tossed it into a quick bun.  _ I'll get Yuuri to braid it for me later,  _ Yuri decided, already assuming that the Omega would be coming over for dinner. Yuuri had gotten much better with hair since he had two daughters and two sons who all kept long hair. 

 

Yuri threw on his cosiest leopard print pajamas and grabbed his phone before grabbing some overnight oatmeal from the fridge and planting himself on the couch. Two of the kittens, Puma and Scorpion, clawed their way up the side of the couch to curl up to Yuri while Tiger had passed out by the food dish.

 

Yuri shot off a text to Yuuri as he reached around for the TV remote and turned on trashy reality shows.

 

**To** : Katsudork

 

(11:53) 

Come over for dinner tonight. I've got too much food in my fridge.

 

**From** : Katsudork

 

(11:54) 

Aren't you supposed to be busy? I thought Otabek was home?

 

**To** : Katsudork 

 

(11:54)

I was. He was.

(11:55)

Otabek took off yesterday evening to go to America for 6 months. 

(11:57) 

I've got a week's worth of food prepared. Do you want some or not?

 

**From** : Katsudork 

 

(11:59) 

Sorry. Was getting everyone settled in for lunch. I'd love to come by for dinner. Want me to bring anything?

 

**To** : Katsudork

 

(12:00) 

Vodka. I know Victor has some nice stuff.

 

**From** : Katsudork

 

(12:03) 

[Eyeroll Emoji] I'll see what I can find. He hasn't bought anything new for the house on a while since he's the only one who can drink. You don't plan on getting drunk, right?

 

**To** : Katsudork

 

(12:03) 

Of course not. I have to meet my students in the morning before their classes.

(12:07) 

And it's fine, just bring whatever. I'm staying in my pajamas though.

 

(Saved as Draft) 

I just need to be distracted from Otabek not being home. I hate feeling like an abandoned Omega.

 

* * *

 

“Dyadya Yuri!” The two eldest children exclaimed as soon as the front door was open. Yuri was almost tackled to the ground as he was hugged by the silver-haired whirlwind of Alena and Vitaliy, the eight year old twins of the flustered man standing in the doorway. Yuuri was heavily pregnant but still holding a blond Nikita, the youngest, and a small opaque white bag that Yuri hoped was Victor’s expensive taste in vodka. The soon to be middle child, Maria, stayed hiding behind her papa's legs, shyer than her mama and sharing his looks entirely.

 

Yuri smiled warmly at the children, gathering them both into his arms. “Hey Vitalik, Lenochka,” he cooed, relishing the attention. He rubbed his wrists up and down the sides of the children, before realising what he was doing and stopping suddenly. He'd been thinking too much about children he might never have lately. He stood up and timidly gazed at Yuuri with an embarrassed flush across his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered out, “I didn't mean--”

 

“It's okay Yura.” Yuuri flashed a shy smile to the younger Alpha, “I've always considered you part of our family, so you scenting them doesn't bother me.” He paused while he set Nikita down and took off his shoes. “They smell like you more than my own alpha most times with how often I'm over. Just be careful around Vitya when he's home, you know how possessive he can be.” Yuri almost brought up that Otabek was his family, but held his tongue. It felt good to actually feel apart of one. 

 

Instead, Yuri nodded and as he swallowed thickly. “Of course.” He remembered Yuuri’s first two pregnancies, before Victor had started a fitness gear company that’s based in France with a couple of the retired skaters and had all but left Yuuri alone in Russia to fend for himself. Yuuri hadn't been allowed to leave the house without Victor or another trusted Alpha or Beta, which amounted to Yuri, Phichit, and sometimes Leo, all of whom were still competing at the time. It was basically house arrest with the exception of medical appointments.

 

“Here,” Yuuri brought him out of his thoughts by holding out the plastic bag for him to take. “I just grabbed whatever I could find. Turns out there really isn't much alcohol left at our place anymore. I think Vitya has taken most of it with him or finished what was left since I can't drink it.”

 

Yuri pulled the bottle out of bag and almost dropped it.  _ How often does Victor keep a forty three million ruble bottle of vodka lying around the house? What was the stuff he didn't leave behind? _ He asked himself. No way was he going to have more than one glass of this tonight. He was going to make it last.

  
  


Dinner had been easy since Yuri only had to reheat the beef stroganoff on the stove while he made a side salad. Maria and Nikita watched a movie in the living room curled up with the kittens while Vitaliy and Alena dutifully helped Yuri with the dishes and cleanup before they all settling into the movie as well. Yuuri was now seated on the couch with a cup of decaffeinated tea while Yuri had pulled Nikita into his lap on the floor, settling himself against Yuuri’s legs as he nursed his vodka.

 

Yuri looked up at Yuuri’s TV lit face by putting his head in the Omega’s lap. “Braid my hair?”

 

Yuuri smiled fondly down at him. “Of course Yura,” he said as he undid the messy blonde bun. 

 

“What are your plans for after this kid?” Yuri asked with a bit of liquid courage in him now as his hair was parted and woven. He had done his research on male Omegas and pregnancies when he was first hoping to have kids with Otabek. At thirty-six Yuuri was considered extremely high risk, it was almost unheard of for male Omegas to get pregnant past thirty-four.

 

Yuuri stilled at the question before returning the the slow braiding of Yuuri’s hair.  “I wasn't even supposed to be able get pregnant again,” he said, his voice barely over a whisper. “My Omega Gynecologist was really upset to see me in her office pregnant again, but there was nothing we could do about it here in Russia or without Victor’s permission, which he wouldn't give. He's the one who wanted this and revoked my access to birth control.”

 

Anger bloomed in Yuri's chest. Sure, there were only a few places that allowed Omegas to get suppressants and birth control without guardian (parental until they have an Alpha) permission but withholding it was incredibly frowned upon. Yet  _ Victor, _ someone he had looked up to, who had international respect, put his husband's health and  _ life  _ in danger to sire another child. For something some countries held as spousal rape since heat haze could leave Omegas more incapacitated than being drunk. He lifted Nikita up and set him next the twins and Maria as soon Yuuri finished his braid before settling down on the couch as well. 

 

“Why don't you go back to your parents and find someone who will take proper care of you and will actually be there for you your kids? I hear in America there are ways to chemically sever a bond” Yuri nuzzled into Yuuri’s shoulder. His scent of green tea and something so mother-like was incredibly calming. The caring man beside him really did deserve so much better.

 

Yuuri laughed nervously and put his tea to the side before resting his hands gently across his stomach. “If I, theoretically, could leave him, who would want me anyways? I'm an Omega well past my prime, with almost five kids, fat from my pregnancies, who hasn't been anything but a stay at home mom for nine years. I couldn't go back to my parents and just expect them to support me and five kids. I don't even blame Vitya for not wanting to spend much time with me outside of my heats. I know I'm not attractive anymore, and how could I ever do better? I live comfortably and married my childhood idol and most wanted Al--.” Yuuri clenched his fists over the fabric stretched across his belly and screwed his eyes shut. “Oh god not now.” He stood up suddenly, “Yura, you need to call Mila and let her know we're dropping the kids off. I think I'm going into labour.”

 

Yuri just sat there dumbfounded for several moments.”You're not even six months along! How can you be going into labour?”

 

“I don't  _ know.  _ That's who you're going to take me to the hospital.  _ Now,”  _ Yuuri near yelled, his protective instincts in overdrive. Yuri noticed his scent had changed, and the sour smell of panic wafted through the air. 

 

Yuri quickly got the kids dressed and ready to go while he called Mila to inform her of what was happening, after calling a cab.

  
“Come on, you're going to stay at a your Tetka Mila’s for a little bit.” Yuri spoke to the kids as he buckled them in. “Your little brother is in a hurry to get out of your mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer, but I'd rather leave a cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for traumatic labour. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, free free to point out glaring errors!
> 
> Yay for 1000 hits! :D

If someone asked Yuri the details of what happened in the subsequent hours after they left his driveway, he wouldn't be able to tell you. The upset children, the hysterical Yuuri, and the rush of the hospital for getting Yuuri processed was all a blur. Yuri had only managed to be allowed in the room with Yuuri without being his Alpha because Yuuri hissed almost violently at anyone who tried to remove him from his side. So he sat next to the Omega, holding Yuuri's hand as the Omega attempted to break it. The labour was incredibly long and it was obvious something was horrendously wrong. Yuuri's pained gasps had stilled, and there was no crying as the--way too small--baby’s umbilical cord was cut and he was whisked away, probably to the NICU. The only noise Yuri heard was the sudden beeping of Yuuri’s monitors and the muttering of nurses and the doctor. 

 

Suddenly Yuri was being removed from the room as Yuuri’s fervent grip was now completely lax. He managed to catch a few words in the flurry of activity as he was moved. Words like “hemorrhaging,” “omega drop,” and “surgery,” were spoken of in hushed tones, as if uttering them any louder would make everything worse. Yuri walked solemnly to the waiting room, staring down at monotonous white tiles, before he was brought out of his haze of worry with his phone going off.

 

He rushed to grab it after catching a glimpse of scowling receptionists. 

 

It was Mila. 

 

“Hey,” she said quietly, “How is everything? You haven't responded to any texts. The twins just settled down, I think their panic finally exhausted them. Maria went to bed with Katerina and Nikita fell asleep almost immediately in Lev’s playpen.”

 

Mila settled into silence waiting patiently for Yuri’s reply. Yuri hadn't even noticed he was crying until he saw drops falling down onto the tile between leopard print slip ons. “He was so _tiny,_ ” Yuri choked out, “I've never seen one that small and so _quiet._ It looked one of Maria’s dolls from that time she got into the red fingerpaint. They whisked him away so quickly I couldn't see much, and I was pushed out of the room almost just as quickly.”

 

“How’s Yuuri?” Mila asked with her voice cracking halfway through. 

 

“He dropped. I heard something about hemorrhaging and surgery while they took me out.” Yuri was full on sobbing in the waiting room now, and heard the clicks of camera shutters as a few people took pictures. He'd been retired for a couple of years now but people still paid for photos of “The Ice Fairy” and wrote gossip articles about him for some god awful reason. At least they spoke in English to deter eavesdropping. Yuri just hoped no one was recording him as he stepped out of the waiting room into a quieter, empty hallway.

 

“I'm going to kill him the next time I see him.”

 

“Kill who?”

 

“Victor. I knew he became a shitty Alpha but I didn't know just how bad it was. God fucking damnit this is all his fault!” Yuri paused to take control back of his volume. “He withheld suppressants and birth control from Yuuri. He started treatint him like fucking breeding stock and I swear to god if Yuuri doesn't make it out of this I'm taking the kids to America or Canada and out of this shithole of a country. Fuck, if he  _ does  _ make it I'm dragging all of their asses out of here and getting his bond severed Victor be  _ fucking _ damned.”

 

Mila didn't respond. Probably didn't even know how to start responding to that. They sat in silence, Yuri taking the time to calm down. He wondered if the nurses would tell him anything about Yuuri or his sons condition, and flicked his eyes over to what he thinks was the direction he came from.  _ I'm not his Alpha or blood related. Even if I  _ am  _ the person who brought him here. So who knows.  _

 

“I'll help you.” Yuri could hear the underlying anger in Mila’s softened voice. 

 

“Help me with what, murdering one of Russia’s most precious Alphas?” Yuri huffed.

 

“As lovely as that sounds right about now I'll have to pass on flying out to France to do it. I'll try and help you out of the country though. I'm sure Erik can do something to help too.”

 

Mila had given up on dating rowdy Alpha hockey players and settled with a Beta politician she had met at a banquet the year she won her first gold at World’s. Yuri didn't know what kind of influence Erik had but knew the guy had been involved in some (failed, because this  _ is _ Russia) Omega rights motions and he could use any help he could get if he went through with it. There would be a lot to think over.

 

“I'll have to do some thinking. I can't just up and leave while coaching Maxim and Luka. The season starts soon. Plus I do have to think about Otabek. As rare as it is that he's even home I can't just bring four, hopefully five, children and Yuuri further into our lives and expect everything to be fine. Not when our conversations about kids still gets out of hand sometimes.” Yuri rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, slid down a wall, and brought his knees to his chest to curl into himself. “I should let you go and rest,” he mumbled into the phone, “I'll text you if I find out anything.”

 

“Will you be okay? What should I tell the kids?” 

 

“I'm fine enough. Tell them their dyadya will pick them up in the morning and I'll be staying with them for a while. I don't think Yuuri will be leaving the hospital any time soon. Tell them their mama and the baby will have to stay at the hospital a little while. I'll talk to you later Mila.”

 

“Take care of yourself, too.”

 

Yuri hung up without replying and looked through his other notifications. There wasn't much, only Mila had known they were going to the hospital after all.

 

He hovered his thumb over Otabek’s contact. He wanted to talk to him, be reassured that everything will be alright, but Yuri didn't what timezone his husband was or if he'd be in the middle of a set right now. It was frustrating. He didn't have many people he could turn to when it concerned sensitive information like Yuuri’s condition.

 

Yuri went to his messages instead. He could just text Otabek and check if he's busy at the moment. However unopened messages at the top sent ice through his veins.  _ Fuck, the hospital must have called him.  _

 

**Old Man:**

 

(2:24) 

If ANYTHING happens to our son I'm putting you at fault. 

(2:25) 

I'll make it so you'll never get a single sponsorship deal ever again.

 

There were a thousand things Yuri wanted to say to Victor. He wanted to ask why he got Yuuri pregnant when there were so many risks, why Yuuri wasn't even included in his threat, and why he thought withholding suppressants and birth control was ever a choice. Yuri debated making his own threats as well, along the lines of the hasty proclamations he made to Mila, but decided instead to say nothing. It would piss the old man off more than any vitriol he could spew.

 

Yuri stood on shaky legs, working on steadying his breathing before stepping back into the waiting room, his plans to text Otabek forgotten in the moment. Schooling his face to his most intimidating scowl, he strode up to the front desk. 

 

“What’s going on with Yuuri Nikiforov and his son?” Yuri all but growled.

 

“I'm sorry, but I can't give that information to anyone but his Alp--”

 

“Yuuri’s Alpha is all the way in  _ France _ , and I have four of their children waiting for me to pick them, worried sick mind you, up so I can take care of them while  _ Yuuri’s Alpha  _ does fuck all about the situation. Now you're going to take me to Yuuri’s doctor so I can tell Yuuri’s children what the fuck is going on with their mother, okay?” Yuri managed to keep his voice fairly steady, a stream of furious pheromones radiating off of him giving him away though. The nurse in front of him was trembling slightly, but nodded ever so slightly.

 

“Of course. I'll have someone take you to the Omega’s room right away.” The nurse said shakily. 

 

“Fucking right,” Yuri muttered under his breath. “Thank you,” he said loud enough for the nurse to hear him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a slow writer T^T  
> I write a few sentences like, every few days. Sometimes I'll sit and write a paragraph or two. Thank you for being patient with me!  
> I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but angst isn't exactly my strong suit so it takes a bit more for me to push through it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek likes being in America. The drinking, the parties, the freedom to be someone that wasn't just an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for a date rape-like drug.
> 
> POV switch! Sorry not sorry for all the cliffhangers. 
> 
> This is happens the same day as Yuuri's labour, but several hours earlier because of the time difference.
> 
> Over 400 more hits with chapter 3!!! Thanks everyone!! Your comments also gave me the motivation to write this one out so quickly and I'm glad people are enjoying it. That and my new meds. They're great.
> 
> Unbeta'd as per usual and probably read over less by myself than usual since I opened the doc less. (I reread it every time I open it)

Otabek scanned over the drunken crowd. Pheromones were thick in the air from both Alphas and Omegas alike, scenting the room with arousal and drunken happiness. Musk mixed with sweetness.  _ This  _ was the life. The music beating in tune with his heartbeat, the dim room bursting with bright strobes, and the shroud of alcohol in his mind. He might he thirty-one but he still isn't able to settle in a single place, the itch to keep moving under his skin.

 

It broke Otabek’s heart to be unable to give Yuri what he wanted. A settled home life. It worried him sometimes that Yuri might try to turn him into what Victor turned Yuuri into. Try to keep him at home with children. Rationally, Otabek knew that Yuri would never take his rights away and that he loved him too much to force him into anything but it still terrified him that it was within his legal rights to do so.

 

Otabek shook his head, this wasn't the time to think about his home life. He turned to his right to see a young Omega woman holding JJ’s attention. She looked just his type, someone who at a first glance could almost be mistaken for Isabella. She handed him two drinks and winked before running off giggling to her friends with a coy smile on her lips. JJ accepted it with a smile then turned around and rolled his eyes at Otabek before heading towards him.

 

Ever since Isabella divorced JJ Otabek had made a point of bringing JJ along on his tours as a means of distracting his friend. They were also in the process of making a collab album together during the longer breaks between shows.

 

“Here,” JJ shouted over the music, “nothing beats free alcohol, eh?” The words coming out slightly slurred. 

 

Otabek smirked in return before grabbing the glass and pounding it back. He needed to stop thinking too much. His set was over in five minutes and he would mingle for a little bit before going back back to the lush hotel he had been set up in and drink some more with JJ before passing out and doing it all again the next day.

 

* * *

 

“Do you mind turning the heat down? It's getting way too hot back here,” JJ asked the Beta cab driver and took off his black pullover sweater revealing only a dark blue mesh shirt with ‘JJ' and a small maple leaf emblazoned on the front in white. A slim gold chain hung from his neck. Otabek thought it unfair how well JJ had aged over the last ten years. He still looked twenty-five instead of thirty-two, but then again, Alphas rarely did show their age compared to Omegas. 

 

Otabek nodded in agreement before shedding his own light jacket, a much more modest plain black tank top underneath.

 

“I don't know what to tell ya boys, but my heat ain't on,” the cabbie shrugged.

 

Otabek fanned himself with his hand the rest of the drive to the hotel. His clothes were starting to stick to his skin with sweat and he wondered if he had overdone it with the alcohol tonight. They paid the cabby with a too high tip and staggered inside to their hotel room. 

 

Something was wrong and Otabek rushed himself into the bathroom. His body temperature wouldn't stop rising and his current flush was definitely not just due to the alcohol. He thought it might be his heat but he didn't experience any pre-heat symptoms. No cramps or headaches or nesting. 

 

“Bek, are you ‘kay in there?” JJ slurred from the other side of the bathroom door, “I think 'm going into rut, but 'm not due for ‘nother two months.”

 

Otabek clenched his hands around the edge of the bathroom counter. His vision was starting to go fuzzy as he stared at his reflection in the mirror but he could see the way his irises were slowly engulfed by black. He tried to think about what could have happened to cause this, but his alcohol riddled mind gave him a really hard time thinking about anything other than the fact that JJ was starting smell  _ so good  _ despite being bonded to Yuri. He could be better than his heat, better than what he had been told since he presented to be. He wasn't some wanton whore who'd spread their legs to any Alpha who happened to be nearby.

 

Otabek slammed his fist on the counter in an attempt to clear his head. Despite their differences and constant bickering lately he  _ loved  _ Yuri. He just didn't love being in Russia where he was treated like less than human when his Alpha wasn't beside him, but Yuri’s whole life was in Russia. He wished he could want to have kids for him but pregnancy  _ terrified  _ him. Birth is one of the leading causes of death for male Omegas and that wasn't a chance he could take. Yuri just sees Yuuri's brood of children and thinks every Omega can have kids that easily. He brushed aside every concern Otabek had.

  
The last thing Otabek remembered before blacking out completely was the coy grin of the girl who gave them those drinks, and his last coherent thought was  _ did she think we were going to stick around longer? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Otabek's perspective on everything that's going on with his and Yuri's relationship. Ev'ryones an unreliable narrator because of how they were raised, indoctrinated, or taught.
> 
> Normally Omegas are mostly coherent through there heats, but this drug changes the heat to be strong enough that bonds don't matter and so animalistic you black out any rational thinking. (Dun dun dun.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on Yuuri and the baby's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to get something out and had spur of the moment motivation to get some words down. 
> 
> Someone goes through a panic attack so I'll just let ya know in case it bothers you. 
> 
> No beta as usual, feel free to correct any major mistakes.
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for over 100 kudos and almost 2000 hits!

Yuuri’s room was empty. Yuri doesn't know why he expected any different, he was barely gone a half hour and Yuuri had required surgery. The room still smelled of Yuuri’s distressed scent close to the bed despite the scent blockers around the room and there was still blood on the sheets that almost made Yuri hurl.

 

Yuri stiffened.  _ What if this is the last time I smell Yuuri and it's soured by distress?  _ Overwhelming panic settled in Yuri’s chest and he didn't even realise he was hyperventilating until there was a hand on his shoulder and voice that sounded miles away from him. 

 

“...Plisetsky, can you hear me? You need to take deep breaths.”

 

His eyesight was tunnel visioned, but Yuri focused on a brown stain on the man in front of him’s white jacket to try and ground himself.

 

“Come on, breathe in, and breathe out.”

 

It took Yuri several deep breaths before the tightness in his chest dissipated, but he caught the full the scent of distress again and screwed his eyes shut like he could open them and be back in his apartment. 

 

“Mr. Plisetsky, Mrs. Nikiforov will be okay. He’s still in an Omega drop and surgery, but he's stabilised. Why don't you take a seat?” The doctor gestured to a chair on the other side of the room and far from the bed. 

 

Yuri plopped down into the seat without any of his usual grace and the scrape of the chair as he slid slightly filled up the room and felt like thunder to Yuri’s ears.

 

“Mrs. Nikiforov should be able to leave by the end of the week  _ if _ he comes out of his drop. He'll never conceive again, but he shouldn't have had this pregnancy to begin with.”

 

Yuri nodded, he didn't need to be told that. A silver-haired asshole in Paris is the one who should hear that. The news of Yuuri’s surprisingly quick recovery let him breathe a small sigh of relief, however. 

 

The doctor continued, “Mrs. Nikiforov’s son however…” He trailed off, giving Yuri a pointed look to get him to brace himself for bad news. “As of right now, the baby is hardly stable. He's in an incubator but all of his organs are underdeveloped and will require machines to help him function. The lungs, intestines, and his immune system are our biggest concern right now but chances are they will never develop much past eighty percent of what he would have gotten if he was full-term.”

 

Clenching his teeth, Yuri nodded. There was no baby born like this that  _ wouldn't  _ have a myriad of troubles. 

 

The doctor continued, “ honestly though, there's no telling at this point if the baby will make it at this point.”

 

_ Victor certainly won't be pleased to hear that.  _ Yuri thought, and gulped knowing that Victor’s threats certainly weren't completely empty. 

 

“Do you know why Yuuri went into early labour like that?” Yuri asked out of curiosity. 

 

“There are many things that can contribute to an early labour, however this was most likely the Omega’s body being unable to cope with strain of pregnancy, seeking to end it as a form of self preservation. Other stressors would have contributed to this as well.”

 

Yuri nodded again, cringing as he felt himself doing the same thing that he internally criticised his husband for doing. “I see.” 

 

“Yuuri should be back into this room at any moment, I'll get the nurse to clean it up before he returns. Do try to get some rest, Mr. Plisetski, I'll make sure that you get contacted should any news come through. You don't see Alphas that care this much around this part of the world.” 

 

The doctor left the room without waiting for a reply, leaving Yuri alone with his own thoughts once more. He leaned his head against the back wall as the nurse came in to change the sheets and the scent of Yuuri’s distress dissipated as she sprayed industrial strength scent blockers onto the bed. The room now smelled of nothingness in a way that turned Yuri. It was why he want a huge fan of hospitals. Yuri closed his eyes and thought of Yuuri’s and Otabek’s gentle Omega scents. Green tea and, freshly fallen snow  that gives him the warm feeling of sitting under Yuuri’s kotatsu snuggled up with his children. It was definitely a maternal scent. Otabek smelled of savoury spices his mother used in her traditional dishes, as well as a subdued leather scent. It felt like  _ home  _ imagine both of these scents mingling together, as both were incredibly important people in his life.  

 

Yuri wouldn't remember when he fell asleep waiting for Yuuri’s return, but he dreamt of all three of them and the children under one roof living peacefully. Far away from Victor’s influence. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments brought back to life!   
> I may have buried myself at the bottom of an ocean of random fanfics for the last couple of months, in between seeing a therapist and work and the rest of my life. Oops, how time flies when you're reading good fanfics.

Brown eyes slowly blinked open to sterile white ceiling tiles, overhead fluorescents burning his retinas as the world came into focus. His entire body felt heavy and sore as struggled to even bring his arm up rub the sleep out of his eyes. He grimaced as he felt the pull of an IV drip in arm, trying to remember what had happened. 

 

“Oh good you're awake! Your partner was asking about you not even five minutes ago, he woke up a couple of days ago. Not that either of you will be leaving this bed any time soon, but that's a different matter you'll have to take up with your doctor. Honestly, everyone was quite scared, the media had a frenzy in the lobby! That poor receptionist.” The old beta nurse rambled on, giving him clues as to what was going on. 

 

He had been found in his hotel room with JJ, passed out and… had he been drunk? No, they wouldn't have had that much. They even left the after party early after only a few drinks. Just two from the bar and-- _oh right._ _That woman, alpha I think? She slipped something into our drinks. I went into heat. Oh God I went into heat and JJ into rut. I was in the bathroom._ Otabek’s memories stopped there, and it was like going against a brick wall trying to see anything past that. Nothing but a big, black abyss of a memory gap.

 

“...and I'm sorry if you're in pain, but the doctor couldn't give you anything stronger than this here,” she tapped the IV drip,” without harming the baby.”

 

Otabek froze in shock, bile rising in his throat as he started gagging.  _ No. Absolutely no way.  _

 

“I was on birth control.” 

 

“Russia’s standard birth control is only roughly eighty-five percent effective, and recommended to be used in tandem with other birth control methods. Now I know this shocking, but it's not the end of the world. Your partner in the next room seems like an incredibly nice fella and all,” the carried on cheerfully as though Otabek wasn't glaring at her with a scowl on his face.

 

Otabek seethed as the nurse made assumptions about his life. “I was drugged into a heat I didn't want, with an Alpha that isn't my husband, and citizen to a country that will expect me to stay home and out of sight now that I'm pregnant. I  _ do not _ want this baby. There is  _ no way _ I can have this baby.”

 

The nurse returned a small glare back at Otabek. “There is no country in the world that will help you get rid of that child, so you might as well get used to it” She said as she let her not-quite-yet old-fashioned views come through. She wasn't wrong, but Otabek already knew that. He didn't need to be scolded like a child. Abortion was only legal when having the baby will likely kill the mother in some liberal countries and even then that was hard to get a doctor to sign off on it. 

 

“Get out,” Otabek said quietly but with force. “Get out and send another nurse in. I will not tolerate your prejudices.”

 

“Fine,” she said through her teeth, “but all I did was tell you the truth of the matter. I doubt you'll find anyone who'll let you live in your little fantasy world where Omegas aren't just breeders.” The nurse turned and her pristine white sneakers squeaked with the motion. She was determined to not let Otabek get another word in. 

 

Once she left the room, Otabek wondered where his cell phone was. Yuri had no doubt tried to get a hold of him. His husband would never let him get away with not calling. He wondered if Yuri was contacted or if he had to read about it on the news. What was Otabek even going to tell him? 

 

_ You know that baby you've always wanted? Well I'm pregnant, but it's JJ’s. I was drugged and forced into heat and not even my bond could stop me from wanting JJ while he was in rut.  _

 

That would go over well. Yuri may not be a territorial Alpha, but no Alpha would ever keep their Omega when they're pregnant with another Alpha's child. Otabek will smell of JJ for the duration of the pregnancy. This was too much. Otabek couldn't handle it anymore and buried his face in his hands and sobbed until he passed out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating heavily on whether or not I was going to do this Otabek or not, but why not more angst and some future non-communication? Next chapter will be a doozy when I get to working on it. I'm hoping for a happy ending, or at the very least bittersweet, but these poor characters are going to go through hell and back before they get there though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the chapter in the end notes. Contains spoilers.
> 
> Sending Yuri further into hell.

**OTABEK PLISETSKI AND JEAN-JACQUES LEROY FOUND NEAR DEATH IN AMERICAN HOTEL ROOM**

 

 _Daily City Times --_ Yesterday morning renowned DJ and former figure skater Otabek Plisetski, as well as artist and former figure skater Jean-Jacques Leroy (otherwise known as JJ) were found severely dehydrated and starving in their hotel room after a heat gone terribly wrong. Paramedics were brought to the scene immediately after they were found, roughly six days after they were last seen entering the hotel room. When the hotel manager Ryan Gordon was asked how they could have been left alone for so long, he responded: “we have pheromone detectors in every room. While we are not a heat hotel, we still respect any clients that choose to have a heat within our facilities and our rooms are well suited for handling heats. However, when a room has been detected as having heat pheromones it is company policy to leave the room alone for a period of six days, which is the longest length of heat recorded. Territorial Alphas have attacked staff members in the past. When checking in all customers fill out out a waiver for heats.” Ryan would not speak any more on the matter.

 

After their arrival in the hospital, Otabek and JJ were given private rooms and it was discovered they had Œstrosol in their systems. Œstrosol is a contraband drug known for its abilities to cause heats and ruts in Omegas and Alphas. Related to Œstrozone, a prescription drug given to Alpha Omega couples looking to bond before a natural heat occurs, Œstrosol much more potent and overcomes heat/rut suppressors, as well as bonding enzymes, allowing for anyone to react to the pheromones as if the person induced was not bonded.

 

“It was likely they were given it after the show.” Otabek’s manager, Piotr Antonov, revealed. “Cameras show several men and women, Alpha and Omega alike giving them drinks. It would be impossible to pin down who was responsible. It is likely whoever did though hoped they would stay at the after party much longer, but they obviously don't know Otabek very well. He is not much for mingling.”

 

As of now, no news has been put out by either Otabek’s or JJ’s media teams, nor will the hospital give any details on their condition.

 

Yuri Plisetski, youngest Senior Men’s Grand Prix gold medalist for figure skating and Otabek’s bondmate was shocked with grief. He had been seen earlier this week in an emergency ward for long time rival and friend Yuuri Nikiforov, bondmate to Victor Nikiforov, after Mrs. Nikiforov went into early labour with his fifth child.

 

After hearing now that his husband had gone through trauma like this in a foreign country, Mr. Plisetski was asked if he would “keep his omega at home like he should be.” Yuri responded by baring his teeth and has been refusing any more interviews or questions.

 

JJ’s ex-bondmate Isabella Leroy was unable to be reached for questions.

 

_Related Articles_

 

**What is Œstrosol and How Does it Work?**

 

**Yuri Plisetski Bares Teeth at Reporter: Was it Justified?**

 

**Opinion: When Omega Rights Interfere With Their Ability to Stay Safe, Have They Gone Too Far?**

 

**Opinion: Should Omega’s Be Restricted From Certain Job Types, Even If Their Alpha Gives the OK?**

 

* * *

 

 

**ARE OTABEK AND YURI CHEATING ON EACH OTHER?**

 

_50,000+ hits_

 

 _Stars Within Reach Skating Blog --_ When news first broke out that Otabek and JJ had been hospitalized I was shocked and scared, but finding out the why had left me disgusted. These two are some of the biggest and hottest names in the music industry right now, and there are even rumours of collaboration album between the two in the works. I have been following the two and many others even after they retired from the skating scene.

 

Let’s start with this: why haven't Otabek and Yuri moved to a country that is relatively better for the well-being of Omegas? Canada would be a safe choice, as well as Britain, if they stuck to English speaking countries. What attachments are keeping them, by them I mean Yuri since Otabek’s legal capacities are limited, to staying in Russia? Now this is going to sound a crazy conspiracy theory but we have to go back twelve years to make sense of this. That's right, we're starting at Yuri’s first year in the Senior Men's Division.

 

So everyone thought that Yuri was angry with Yuuri for stealing Victor away from the ice but when it came out later in an interview that Yuri had long been a fan of the Omega, I started to think differently.

 

Yuri presented as Alpha shortly after the Grand Prix final and was thought to have been in pre-rut while performing the sexually charged _Welcome to the Madness_ skate. Many countries test children before having them enrolled in school, including Russia, so Yuri had always known he was going to be an Alpha despite his small, feminine frame. Could Yuri’s anger directed towards the Yuuri and Victor been about a crush towards his skating idol and Victor taking what Yuri thought to be a potential mate? Despite months of speculation Yuri and Otabek only announced their relationship after Victor and Yuuri’s bonding ceremony. Was Otabek just a way for Yuri to forget his longtime crush? Now that Victor is barely in Russia from running his athletic wear company in France, is Yuri stepping in as a father figure for Yuuri’s children? He had mentioned in interviews that he wanted children but there still haven't been any Plisetski children running about. We'll probably never know the whole story, but Yuuri and Yuri are often seen together or visiting each other's homes, and with his reaction to Yuuri’s early labour I suspect there is something definitely going on between the two of them.

 

Looking at 2021, Otabek gets injured on the ice, not life threatening, but enough to get him to retire at his age. Yuri and JJ both still compete but Otabek begins to DJ full-time and starts climb billboard charts. He's one of the first out-of-Russia Omegas to be hit top ten on the billboard charts. So Otabek starts touring, Small tours at first, mainly in Europe, a few places in Eastern Europe but mostly Western Europe. Then he gets his huge break and starts opening for larger DJs in the states and before you know it he headlines his own shows and festivals. Once this starts happening, if you followed Otabek’s DJ Instagram (he still never posts anything other than promotional material) you'd notice he's never in St. Petersburg for anything more than a week at a time, except for once a year in between the Grand Prix and World's (which is probably when Otabek and Yuri schedule their heat/rut cycle). So they never see each other, despite being married and bonded.

 

A year after Otabek retires, so does JJ in order to “work on starting a family with [his] wife,” but we all know how that turned out. Isabella turned out to be unable to have children, and it wore down their relationship since Isabella didn't want to adopt or use a surrogate and JJ had always wanted a large family. They have since divorced a year ago, and have slowly worked on the expensive process of breaking the bond. Ever since the initial separation however, JJ has been in almost constant contact with Otabek whenever he's on the North American continent. JJ has been seen backstage at almost all of Otabek’s shows and at all of the after parties. The two had trained together in Canada under JJ’s parents before Otabek had returned to Kazakhstan, and have always seemed like incredibly close friends. Yuri always did hold disdain for JJ, could it have been jealousy?

 

So now, after all of this Otabek and JJ get found in a hotel room after a “drug-induced heat gone wrong?” I honestly don't believe they were drugged by someone other than themselves, wanting to get over the pain of the bonding enzymes this but messing up the dosage, and I certainly hope they get whatever is coming for them.

 

**_Comments (2,572)_ **

 

 **Plisetski-Is-Bae:** what kind of garbage conjecture is this? There are so many leaps and bounds made in your line of thinking I can't believe anyone believes this trash.

 

 **Sk8ing4life2015:** ooommmggg I can totally see it! If it's true this is soooo disappointing. Before their retirement I had always seen Beka and Yuri as #relationshipgoals with their beginnings as the hero and the fairy but if they're cheating on each other I can't believe I ever thought that

 

 **Hero-of-Kazakhstan-Forever:** Crazy conspiracy indeed!!! Really makes you go hmmm tho. I can kind of see some things but not others.

 

_(Read More Comments)_

 

* * *

 

Yuri just about threw his phone against the wall. He'd been reading article after blog post after shitpost about his husband in order to get any details he might be missing about what happened. He'd have taken the first flight to America if he weren't caring for the four Nikiforov children, and Yuuri still hasn't woken up from his drop. God he knew this looked bad. His PR manager had been yelling at him about how the longer he spent staying in Russia the more that trashy blogs like the one he just read seem true and Otabek’s entire team was on his case about how this could ruin his entire career. Yuri just wanted to talk to his husband. The hospital had told him the Otabek still hadn't woken up yet, that he'd get a call as soon as he was but it wasn't enough.

 

Yuri wanted to hold and scent Otabek. Surround himself with Kazakh spices and leather and a pinch of his own scent. His Alpha instincts screamed for him to be with mate but they also screamed to take care of the children sleeping on his king sized bed. So he stayed knowing full well there was nothing he could do for his husband right  now and despite what happened he trusted JJ to he there for him. Yuri really doesn't hate the guy anymore and they have even bonded over their wants to have a family but being both unable to do so.

 

It didn't even bother him all that much that the both Otabek and JJ most definitely had heat sex. It rattled his instincts a bit but his rational side knows there is no blame on either side. What happened has happened and he'll just have to accept that. Otabek was on birth control and the doctor told him all of his tests came back clean so it's fine. They need several more days before a pregnancy test will tell them anything but it's fine. Everything's fine. His tears are of relief that Otabek is safe and healthy and not some petty jealousy over something JJ couldn't control. He's definitely not crying because there's a tiny sliver of him that hopes that Otabek might be pregnant. That would be disgusting of him. His husband doesn't want to be pregnant, doesn't want a kid.

 

Yuri was just about to plug his phone in and sleep on the couch when he got the call from Yuuri’s doctor. He scrambled to answer hoping for news that Yuuri had woken.

 

“Yuri Plisetski?”

 

“Da, speaking. Has Yuuri woken?”

 

Yuri could feel the tension spike through the phone. A large breath and slow exhale took place before the doctor began speaking again. “No. I'm sorry Mr. Plisetski but the baby boy has passed away.”

 

This time Yuri did throw his phone. It landed somewhere against the kitchen tile and he hoped it was broken. He couldn't handle any more phone calls. He'd drop off the kids at Mila’s and pick up a new one before practice one day this week, but for now he'd had enough.

 

Yuri opened door to his balcony, gingerly shut it behind him, and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child loss, date-rape like drug mentioned.  
> If I missed anything let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of this waa set up. Once I get into things I tend to be more dialogue heavy, the in between stuff is harder for me to write.


End file.
